redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert Dashwood Sr. (Fallout)
Summary Herbert Dashwood (Senior) was the primary protagonist of RSG's Fallout series, and the Great Grandfather of the retired adventurer in Fallout 3, Herbert "Daring" Dashwood. He was a resident of Vault 13, who was selected after a long process to find a suitable candidate for a critical mission to leave the vault for the first time, and retrieve a new water purification chip before the Vault ran out of fresh water. During his journey through the wastes, Herbert gained a number of companions, collectively known as "Team Dashwood", and eventually put an end to the Mutant threat, perpetrated by a maniacal being known as "The Master", or as referred to be Herbert, "The Flying Spaghetti Master" After rescuing Vault 13, he is sent into exile by the Overseer, to remove this living proof of a life outside the vault. After murdering the Overseer on the spot, and being sealed outside the vault, Herbert would go on to found the village of Arroyo to the North - birthplace of the protagonist of Fallout 2. Personality Contrasting the typical denizen of the post-apocalyptic wasteland, Herbert carries himself as a gentleman of a more civilized age - complete with "stylish moustache" and old-time radio voice. He fancies himself a charismatic "ladies man", even if the only women in his life are the mute Tits McGee, and the surprisingly deep voiced Wendy - barman of the Maltese Falcon. Herbert displays many egotistical traits, though not (normally) with maliciousness. After acquiring companions in his journey, he quickly fell into the self-described role as leader. His naivety and inexperience to the world outside his vault would lead him to often throw himself (but more often Tycho) into ridiculously dangerous situations, with undue confidence. His failure to think ahead and act on impulse led to many close calls - perhaps most notably the accidental activation of the Mariposa Facility self-destruction sequence, with them still in it - but also compounded his "blind luck", even stumbling entirely accidentally upon the required Water Purification Chip while dicking about in a ghoul infested vault. Despite initial good intentions; diving at the opportunity to rescue a damsel kidnapped by raiders, or take down a corrupt crime boss - his experiences in the wasteland would eventually have their effect on him. Although he'd deny any change in his personality, killing and wholesale massacres came easier and easier to herbert, punctuated with the plasma cannon melting of the Pyjama clan, and in the end, murdering the Overseer of his own vault following his exile. These actions, the loss of friends, and a general failure to live up to his own delusional place in the world would result in a gradually broken man. Even as the newly established New California Republic would revere the "Hero of Vault 13", and the Brotherhood of Steel would record the actions of the man who defeated the Mutant Army - the man himself would disappear, wandering the wasteland embracing drink, gambling, vagrancy and eventually solitude. Exile and Legacy After defeating the Master's army, and saving his home Vault with the new water purification chip, Herbert returned home. The Overseer feared that having Herbert in the vault, as living proof of the viability of a life outside the Vault, might lead to a mass exodus, especially of the younger generation, effectively dooming Vault society. As such, Herbert was exiled, the Overseer meeting him outside the door to firstly thank him, but then banish him. In a moment of blind rage, Herbert shot the Overseer in the back as he turned to enter the Vault. Blasting half his torso off with his Plasma rifle, the Overseer crawled - intestines trailing behind him - to the Vault door controls, sealing them shut. With no choice left, Herbert wandered out into the wasteland, Tycho and Tits McGee in-tow. Many months of aimless boozing later, losing Tits McGee in Reno the process, Herbert would find himself far to the North, around the California-Oregon state border. With the help of his friends, Tycho established a small settlement named Arroyo. Whether this was intentional, or entirely accidental is unknown, but this settlement would one day see a primitive tribe of some several dozen members, reveering the founding "Vault Dweller". Herbert may have stayed here for a time, but naturally, would have gotten bored. Tycho had returned to the now growing NCR, Tits was fuck knows where, and the Tribals were kinda freaking him out now, and only had Xander Root juice to drink, so he left - leaving his Vault 13 vaultsuit behind (to be later worn by the "Chosen One"). Over the next couple decades, Herbert journeyed as far North as Anchorage Alaska and possibly beyond; periodically doing battle with the escalating Ian appreciation squads, the 2nd Ian Armada, and even the Greater Ian Horde in the 137 day Battle of Whitehorse in 2191. In time however, Herbert would notice an unnatural deterioration of his body, tied to his exposure to radiation within the Mariposa, or the Glow. Suspecting instead that it was that "damn Canadian air", he began the long road home, but he would never be the same. Having become a "ghoul" - a human exposed to excessive radiation, causing extreme rotting of skin and tissue - his decline into self indulgent tendencies multiplied, drinking his pockets emptied at every opportunity. On a flip side, becoming a Ghoul had given Herbert a longevity ordinary humans would not have, causing him to carry on living to the ripe (ripe ''ripe) ''old age of 148 at the time of the Second Battle of Hoover Damn, and possibly beyond. Herbert would eventually find himself in Southern Nevada, jumping from dive bar to dive casino, occasionally earning or scamming up enough caps to enter the New Vegas Strip (until drunkenness or brokeness both resulted in his ejection). Despite the legendary status of the "Vault Dweller" by many in the wasteland, especially NCR, Herbert himself was totally forgotten. He currently rents a room in Freeside's "Atomic Rangler" casino (when he has caps) or gets himself a room at the El Ray Motel - just once he's cleared out the scorpions, junkies, or junkie scorpions.Category:Fallout Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fallout Universe Inhabitants